


Together Make Sense

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, color wheel theory of love, nature imagery ftw, not my best but I couldn't shake this feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Eros and Ludus sitting on a treethey were born to make history(sorry Agape lol)I only ever manage to write poems about things that truly dig themselves into my heart. Well YOI did not remain an exception.It's kind of more abstract than a blatant Viktuuri but I imagined exactly and only them while I wrote this





	

## On Love: Eros x Ludus

Coal is the one, hidden, sticky cinder 

Diamond the other, glittering laughter

 

He is the inviting forest campfire

He’s the song for it when the night grows dire

 

He’s heavy cushions of the sky, in revolt

He is his companion thunderbolt

 

He waits and fights on, fantasy-ridden

He rolls on lightly, as though unbidden

 

He is vigilant love at first sight

He’s the wink with the other eye bright

 

He is home – the warm wooden floor

He’s the three quick knocks on the door

 

He draws the hottest baths, soaking to no end

He makes the water splash, his smile godsend 

 

He gives him a book he knows word for word

He reads all his side notes and giggles “this nerd” 

 

He tends a garden, lines of roses neat

He picks him the prettiest lily from the street

 

He’s so much more than sheer hot lust.

He deserves some more laid back trust.

 

He is hugs

And he is kisses 

 

He calls him

And he never dismisses 

 

He’s the battle

He’s the cry

 

He’s a phoenix

He’s a butterfly

 

He’s the land

And he’s the sea

 

He’s the dream

Of his reality

 

He is gentle-firm caress on skin

He is the rising adrenaline

 

His challenge is his words unspoken

His thrill is his promise unbroken

 

_Do you like me?_ He asks, nervous.

_I like us_ , his answer mischievous.

 

After all they are one and the same.

They just have to agree on the rules of the game. 

 

After that they are no longer tense

And two kinds of love together make sense.


End file.
